


Neap tide

by luciusmistress



Series: Seaside Rendezvous [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto sit on the beach watching the sun set and the tide come in. Jack talks and Ianto listens.</p><p>Direct sequel to Seaside Rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neap tide

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just wanted to see Jack's coat on Ianto. Then it got all serious. Oh, well.

When Jack offers him his coat, Ianto is hesitant to accept. "I'll get it wet," he protests. "The salt water will stain the lining."

Jack just laughs. "It's survived much worse. A bit of seawater's not going to ruin it. Besides," he flashes that smile that always makes Ianto's toes curl. "It's my fault you're all cold and wet. Least I can do."

So Ianto lets Jack wrap the coat around his shoulders. It's warm and smells of Jack. For a long moment, the two men sit side by side and watch the sea. The sun is sinking towards the horizon, bringing the tide in. Small wavelets are already reclaiming the sand, and soon it's time to go.

Jack leans against Ianto's shoulder, failing to suppress a shiver. "Now _you_ are cold," Ianto remarks. "I should give this back to you, sir." Despite his words, he wraps the coat tighter around himself.

"Don't." Jack waves away the offer. "It's not like getting a bit of a chill's going to kill me." He chuckles, a vibration against Ianto's arm.

"So you don't even get colds, like us mere mortals?" A hint of mock sarcasm creeps into Ianto's voice.

Jack makes a small, amused noise. "Actually, I doubt it. Not after-" He stops abruptly, tensing up.

Ianto doesn't ask. It's not that he doesn't want to know, but it's not his place to ask. Jack either tells him of his own accord or – more likely – doesn't. Whatever it is, it's bad. There's a haunted look in his eyes when he thinks no one is looking, and Ianto knows that talking about it will not make it go away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack sighs.

"Try me," Ianto breathes so quietly that Jack can ignore it if he wants to.

A yawning abyss of silence falls, as Jack just sits there with his head still on Ianto's shoulder, watching the waves come in. When he finally speaks, the sea is already licking a seashell that used to be in the middle of the beach.

"I saw the end of the world. I died so many times that I-" Jack falters. He clears his throat and tries again. "Every time I come back I feel there's less human in me. Maybe I _am_ wrong, like he said." Jack shrugs and stands up abruptly. "It's freezing. Let's get you home before the tide traps us here." 

Ianto flinches at the mention of him, this mysterious Doctor that Jack loves. But he chooses not to know. Jack is here now, with him, and it's enough. It has to be. So he allows Jack to lead him back to the Hub and into his bed. And it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that there will be a third part to this. With porn. But the muse has been a fickle thing lately, so I'm not making any promises. :)


End file.
